The Truth Potion, Veritaserum
by Obession
Summary: My first fanfic! The first chapter is stupid. What happens when Hermione gets amnesia and You-Know-Who wants her to kill Harry? R&R!!! The title will make since at the end! I'm just saying this once, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! JKR DOES! DON'T SUE!
1. Normal Day Prologue

Normal Day(Prologue)  
Hermione met with Ron and Harry after class is over to go eat dinner. Are you okay? You look exhausted. Hermione said.  
We're not exhausted, we're almost bored to death, Ron replied with a yawn.  
A lot of homework? Hermione asked.  
Trelawney gave us loads! Ron answered, throwing his hand up in the air.  
Hermione beamed. Professor Vector didn't give us any!  
Harry said, finally talking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrived at the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table. After they finish dinner, they left the Great Hall, and they heard the voice they only know too well, saying, And here's Pothead, Weasel, and the filthy Mudblood.  
Shut up, Malfoy Hermione said.  
What if I don't want to? Malfoy said.  
Hermione took deep breaths, keep mumbling Ignore him, ignore him and continued on walking. Harry and Ron followed. Why didn't you slap Malfoy like you did in our third year? Ron asked.  
I just lost controlled of myself then, but he did deserve it. He was teasing Hagrid at a hard time, him trying to save Buckbeak and all, Hermione said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrived in front of the Fat Lady. Phoenix tears, Hermione said, and the Fat Lady swung forward, revealing the entrance hole. They felt tired, even though they didn't really do that much, so they climbed through, said goodnight, and went off to bed, thinking about the year to come, thinking that it's just going to be like any other years, homework, friends, foes, fighting You-Know-Who. In a way, it would be like that, but in another, it's totally different. Let's just say that they'll need more than luck and bravery this time to stop You-Know-Who from killing Harry, they need love.


	2. Bookworm

Bookworm  
Winter break is here, and not much people stayed behind. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. And one day, while Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, Hermione came down from the girl's dormitories. I'm going to go to the library to study, Hermione said.  
Hermione, being a bookworm will hurt you someday, Ron said.  
No it won't, Hermione said. _How can it? I'm just gaining useful information. Ron's just joking. Yeah, that's it. _Hermione thought.  
Fine, have it your way. Ron replied. Knight to E5. And with that Hermione left the common room, but not before hearing the breaking of a chess piece.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione yelled, seeing that the stairs shifted so that she can't go to her destination. I'll walk back then. She turned around, seeing no way back either. She looked at the only way down, and Hermione sighed, then walked down the only way possible.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Hermione walked down the marble staircase, she remembered, _There's a secret passageway from the dungeon to the statue beside the library!_ So she continued through the dungeon to find the entrance to the secret passage. But then she tripped over something, and she lost balance, twisted her ankle, and hit her head hard against the wall, becoming unconscious. Then, a certain someone walks by. Draco Malfoy. 


	3. What?

What?  
Draco had nothing to do, so he started wondering around the school. Crabbe and Goyle had went home for the winter break, because they're parents missed them, but does his father care, not enough. And even if he did, Draco wouldn't go. He respects his father and everything, but he doesn't want to hear his dad talking about getting Pansy and him together, he doesn't even like her, not anymore at least. He thought he got the best looking girl to the Yule Ball last year. But he was wrong, really wrong. There was one even more beautiful, Hermione Granger. _She looked stunning, no, perfect._ _Wait_, thought Draco, _perfect? I did not just think that about that filthy Mudblood. _He has been having weird thoughts going through his mind ever since the night of the Yule Ball, like about how beautiful she was, or how he want her to be his. Of course, he know he can't, so besides the weird thoughts, he also has weird mental arguments. _Why am I thinking about that Mudblood? She must have put a curse on me or something, and I'm probably right, her being so smart and everything. But she was beautiful... this is boring, I'll just go read._ Then he turned to go back to the Slytherin common room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he walked down the corridor to the dungeon, he tripped over something and fell head first. screamed Draco in pain. He saw that his nose was broken and bleeding, so then he quickly did a spell to stop his nose from bleeding, but he still need to go to Madam Pomfrey to mend the broken bones in the nose. _What in the bloody hell was that? _thought Draco as he looked down to see what it was. To his surprise, it was a who, and not just any who, a beautiful who, an unconscious who, with a name of Hermione Granger.


	4. Amnesia

Amnesia  
Draco was looking down at Granger, and saw that she's unconscious. _Better get her up to the hospital wing too_, thought Draco, as he picked up her body. Her cold skin gave him chills. _She's really cold. I don't think it's safe to be this cold._, thought Draco, _I hate her, but I don't want her to die._ And with that he set off to the hospital wing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What happened?! Madam Pomfrey asked demandingly, as she looked from Miss Granger's face to Mr. Malfoy's. _What did he do to her?_, thought Madam Pomfrey.  
I don't know what happened to her, but I tripped over her and broke my nose, Mr. Malfoy said.  
Put her on this bed, said the nurse, and you, Mr. Malfoy, come with me and I'll fix your nose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What happened?! Madam Pomfrey asked demandingly, as she looked from Granger to Draco. _I'd like to know what happened to her too_, thought Draco.  
I don't know what happened to her, but I tripped over her and broke my nose, Draco said.  
Put her on this bed, said the nurse, and you, Mr. Malfoy, come with me and I'll fix your nose. So Draco laid Granger on the bed gently. _I hope no one hurt her, I mean, no one can hurt her without my permission, I mean... STUPID MUDBLOOD'S CURSE!!!_ And with that, Draco went to Madam Pomfrey to get his nose mended.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now let's see what happened to Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey thought out loud, after fixing Mr. Malfoy's nose.  
Can I see too? I mean, I don' t want her die or anything, Mr. Malfoy said.  
I don't think you should, Mr. Malfoy, she said. _These children are so nosy these days. _Poppy thought.  
But I rescued her! I at least want to know what happened, Mr. Malfoy said.  
_He doesn't look like he's going to give up, might as well._ Thought the nurse. Okay, Mr. Malfoy, come on. And the two of them went to the bed where Miss Granger lays.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, Mr. Malfoy, come on, said Madam Pomfrey unwillingly.   
_Yes! If I know what happened to her, or what will happen to her, it might come to my advantage. _Draco thought. And the two of them went to the bed where Granger lays.  
Let's see... Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Granger's ankles. Oh, she twisted one. She took out her wand and pointed it at her twisted ankle and mumbled a spell. There we go.   
Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Granger's arm. It's bruised. She took out her wand again and pointed it at her heart and mumbled another spell. There we go  
Madam Pomfrey's examination ended at Granger's head. The nurse gasped. _This cannot be good._ thought Draco. Oh no, whispered Madam Pomfrey.   
Draco bravely asks,What's wrong?  
Miss Granger must've lost balance and fell, and when her head hit something, the skull hit the brain at the limbic system. I can fix her skull and stop the internal bleeding, but there's no spell to revive someone with amnesia.


	5. Regretful Idea

Regretful Idea  
"Amnesia?" asked Draco. _This is too much like a... what do muggles call those extremely dramatic entertainment stories?...oh yeah, soap operas._ he thought. _Wait, how do I know that? Probably the Mudblood's curse again. Stupid Mudblood, I'll make her pay, giving me some stupid, useless muggle information. I know, I should tell Father about the little amnesia Granger's got. The Dark Lord could use it to his advantage. No... I shouldn't do that. If I did that, that means she's going to be a death eater and have the Dark Mark burned on her beautiful skin, I can't have that. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?_ "Umm... Madam Pomfrey? What"s amnesia?" Draco asked, suddenly realizing he doesn't know what it is.   
"Amnesia is when a person looses their memory, kind of like someone who got hit with a memory charm. The only difference is, while getting hit with a memory charm you can never gain that memory back, having amnesia could. It can come back when people tell you who they are, or when they're doing something that they usual don't do, or never. You'll never know. But the thing is, they haven't invented a spell for amnesia yet, nor one for a memory charm. So, I guess Miss Granger here might just have to try to get her memory back, even though she doesn't remember it," explained Madam Pomfrey.  
_Oh, _thought Draco, _amnesia is when someone forgets. I could tell Father and maybe the Dark Lord could use it to his advantage, I'm mean, she was one of his best friends, after all. Maybe she only forgot about her personal information, maybe showing her books in the library will make her remember her powers, but not her personal information, so that means that the Dark Lord could use her to kill Harry Potter! She would also be a death eater, and we could be together!... Wait, why would I want that? AGAIN WITH THE CURSE! She will PAY!   
_ "Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
"What? Oh, yes, Madam Pomfrey, I understand," Draco answered. _My plan would work so well, the Dark Lord might enter me in his inner circle! But what about Hermione? Why do I care? And why did I refer to her as Hermione? It's Granger! But I really don't want to harm her, it's not her fault that she's Potter's friend. NO, the plan would be perfect. Why would I care about the other people involved anyways? Yes, it is PERFECT!!!_  
  
  



End file.
